Only you, the universe & me
by BoothLovesBren
Summary: Cuando todo se acaba, cuando el final está más cerca de lo que parece, la fuerza se termina. Tú y yo. Quinn/ Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1:_ _**¿Can I have this dance? **_

-¿Por qué me haces esto Finn? ¡Pensé que me querías! Pensé que lo nuestro era especial. –Quinn rompió en llanto en el auditorio del instituto.

-Quiero a Rachel, lo sabes. Siempre la he querido. Lo siento Quinn…Fuiste muy importante para mí, no lo niego, pero ahora Rachel es mi vida. –Finn intentaba contener las lágrimas. No lo iba a negar: estaba triste, extrañaba tener a Rachel a su lado, y cometió el error de pensar que seguía enamorado de Quinn. Le hizo daño, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

-Hice todo por ti. Dejé a Sam por ti. Porque pensaba que me querías. ¡Eres un idiota Finn, un idiota!

-Oye, cálmate. Quinn…-Quinn le pegó en la mejilla y salió corriendo.

-¡Lo siento, Quinn, lo siento! –Finn cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando. Ella había sido su primer amor; ella había sido la primera persona de la que se había enamorado. De verdad la quiso. La quiso mucho. Y ahora ella lo odiaba. Pero el corazón no puede elegir de quien se enamora.

Finn salió del auditorio un rato después. Estaba decidido a decirle a Rachel lo que sentía, estaba decidido a hacer que ella se volviera a enamorar de él. Y haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo.

-Finn…-Sam se acercó hacia él- Lo siento…No quiero que nuestra amistad acabe por una chica. Te perdono. Quinn es importante para mí, pero hemos hablado, y ahora somos amigos. –el chico sonríe, feliz- Hey, ¿qué te pasa? No tienes buena cara…

-He dejado a Quinn. –Sam lo abrazó, y Finn rompió en llanto.

-Vamos, todo va a estar bien. Todo va a estar bien…

-Chicos… -santana los miró- El señor Schue está en la sala de coro esperándonos…

-Gracias santana, ya vamos. –Dijo Sam mientras Finn se secaba las lágrimas.

Sam, Finn y Santana entraron al coro y se sentaron. Will estaba hablando con Emma.

-Podemos cenar hoy juntos… Si te parece bien, claro. –Will se sonrojó, todavía estaba enamorado de ella, y no podía evitarlo.

-Claro, sería genial Will. –Emma le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Nos vemos hoy a las ocho. –le sonrió mientras Will asentía y se marchó.

Will hizo un gesto de victoria con la mano y entró a la clase.

-¡Buenas tardes chicos! Hoy es un gran día ¿eh? –dijo feliz.

-Es un buen día para usted…-dijo Finn.

-¿Todo bien Finn?

-Claro…-Finn bajó la mirada.

-¿alguno sabe donde está Quinn? -A Will le extraño que ella no estuviera ahí.

-No se siente bien…-dijo Sam, intentando hacer menos incomoda la situación para Finn.

-Ahh…-Will no sabía que decir.-Espero que se recupere pronto.

- Yo también espero que lo haga…-dijo Sam.

-¿Le pasa algo a Quinn?-Rachel los miró, preocupada.

-Bueno…-dijo Finn, derramando una lágrima.

-Oh, Dios…-Rachel salió corriendo, tenía que encontrarla.

Rachel buscó, y buscó por todo el colegio. Allí no estaba. No estaba en ningún sitio. Decidió salir al aparcamiento, sí, quizás estuviera ahí. La encontró sentada en la barandilla, mojándose con la lluvia que golpeaba las aceras. Se acercó.

-Quinn…

-Me ha dejado. Me ha dejado porque te ama, Rachel, porque te quiere a ti, y a ninguna otra. Sólo a ti. Desearía, que por una vez en la vida, yo ganara ¿sabes? Estoy harta de apostar y apostar, y solamente perder. Estoy harta de entregar mi corazón, y que me lo destrocen una y otra vez. Estoy harta de mi vida. Odio haber tenido a Beth, y no tenerla en mis brazos en este momento. He cometido tantos errores…Y sólo quería, que por esta vez, las cosas salieran bien.

-Lo sé Quinn. Lo sé. Eres increíble, una persona genial, y encontrarás alguien que te ame, que te ame por quien eres, sin cambiar nada de ti, nada.

-Gracias…-Rachel se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Necesitaba un abrazo. Odiaba ver triste a Quinn, a pesar de ser enemigas. ¿O quizás no eran tan enemigas como pensaban? Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, en el interior eran más parecidas de lo que creían.

-El amor es muy duro. Más duro de lo que nosotras podemos comprender.

-Tienes razón, lo sé desde hace tiempo.

-Y lo peor, ¿sabes qué es? Que a veces, las personas menos pensadas, pueden ser las más especiales.

-Lo sé. –A pesar de nunca haberlo admitido, Quinn sentía algo por Rachel. Quizás no algo romántico…Sentía simpatía por ella. Le encantaba la forma en que cantaba, la forma en la que reía, le encantaba cuando caminaba por los pasillos, orgullosa de ser quien era. Quizás la admiraba.

-Canta conmigo. –la cogió de la mano- Es el momento más bonito para cantar, porque está lloviendo. La lluvia es tan perfecta…

-¡¿Estás loca?

-Ven conmigo.

Rachel cantó:

**Toma mi mano **(Rachel extendió la mano)

**Toma un respiro**

**Ponme cerca y da un paso **

**No apartes tus ojos de los míos**

**Y deja que la música sea tu guía **(Cogió a Quinn y le dio vueltas)

**Quiero que me prometas**

Quinn**:**

**(Ahora quiero que me prometas) **(Quinn la abrazó)

Rachel:

**Que nunca lo olvidarás **(bailan abrazadas)

Quinn:

**(Seguiremos bailando)**

Rachel:

**Seguiremos bailando a donde quiera que vayamos**

Las dos, cantando mirándose a los ojos:

**Es como atrapar a un rayo**

**Las posibilidades**

**De encontrar a alguien como tú**

**Es una en un millón**

**Las posibilidades de sentir lo que siento contigo**

**Y con cada paso que damos juntos**

**Poco a poco vamos mejorando**

**Así que...¿Me permites este baile?**

**¿Me permites este baile?**

-Es una gran canción. –dijo Quinn, mientras su respiración agitada se tranquilizaba.

-Muy buena. Tengo…tengo que irme, Quinn.

-Nos vemos, Rach.

Quinn se quedó atontada, mientras miraba como Rachel se desvanecía entre la infinidad de coches que había allí. Y, por primera vez en bastante tiempo, Quinn se sintió inexplicablemente feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: Tú, alma bonita.**_

Quinn estaba harta. Estaba harta de su maldita vida, de su mala suerte. Pero esa mañana, se levantó feliz. Pensando, en que quizás hoy, la diva, Rachel, quisiera cantar algo con ella otra vez.

Cuando llegó al instituto, la vio. Estaba en un banco, besándose con Finn. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Finn ya estaba con ella? ¿Por qué? Acababa de dejarla, ¿y ya quería a otra?

Pasó de largo.

-Hola Quinn.

Quinn ni se inmutó, siguió su camino. No los quería saludar, no era el momento. Poco después, apareció Rachel a su lado.

-Hola. –Dijo, mientras se apoyaba en el casillero de Quinn.- Siento que hayas visto eso. Lo siento. Pero…yo quiero a Finn. Siempre lo he querido. Pero, nunca he tenido intenciones de quitártelo, y nunca, nunca, hice nada con él mientras estaba contigo. Nunca. Pero, entiéndelo Quinn, quiero ser feliz.

-Tranquila, Berry, todo está bien. No me importa que estés con él. Yo…hace tiempo que no lo quiero. Sólo que, estoy harta de todo, ¿sabes? De que todo el mundo sea feliz, menos yo. Que todos tengan familia, amigos, gente que los apoya, y yo no tenga a nadie. Es sólo eso. –Quinn sonrió tristemente y se alejó.

-Rachel la cogió del brazo- Todo va a ir bien, Quinn, me tienes a mí, yo soy tu amiga.

Quinn sonrió. Eran amigas. Quizás no las mejores, pero eran amigas.

-Gracias.

Santana apareció, miró a Quinn, se rio y siguió su camino.

-Maldita Santana…Se ríe de mí. ¿¡Quien se ha creído que es?

-No te preocupes, santana es así. No sabe ser amable con las personas.

-Pues se acabó, voy a hablar con ella. –Quinn le dedicó a Rachel la mejor de sus sonrisas, y se fue. Santana estaba sentada en el patio, arreglándose las uñas de un color rojo brillante. Cuando levantó la vista, vio a Quinn, mirándola.

-Hola, Q. ¿Qué quieres?

-Santana…¿Qué pasa? Éramos tan amigas…Y, de repente, todo ha cambiado. Ahora yo estoy por mi lado, y a ti sólo te interesa como amiga Britt. No sé, pero te echo de menos. Me gustaba ir a tu casa, y ver películas, y reírnos como solo nosotras sabemos reír. Te extraño. Pero no a la zorra en la que te estás convirtiendo, sino a la chica dulce que hay debajo de tu fachada de ''niña dura''. –Quinn se acercó- Quiero a mi amiga devuelta.

-Yo también la quiero. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, muchísimas, Quinnie. –Santana la abrazó, y ambas sonrieron. Ninguna de las dos podía estar más feliz.

-¿Amigas? –dijo Quinn, con un tono dudoso.

-Las mejores.

-Quinn la cogió del brazo- Y…¿qué tienes que contarme?

-Estoy enamorada. –Santana se sonrojó. Estaba enamorada de la persona más maravillosa del mundo, pero en este momento le estaba costando mucho aceptar una realidad tan dura como esta.

-¡Eso es genial! Por fin te has enamorado, ya era hora eh! ¿Quién es el afortunado? –Quinn le guiño un ojo, mientras reía.

-Emm…Afortunada más bien. –Se sonrojó otra vez. ¿Qué pensaría su ''nueva'' amiga de que ella estuviera enamorada de una chica? ¿le parecería bien? ¿La llamaría hija del demonio? Quinn era muy religiosa, así que, santana no sabía que esperar de su reacción.

-¿E…Es una chica? – Quinn abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Santana con una chica? Uff, pues debía ser una chica muy especial.

-Es Britt. Al principio sólo nos besábamos y eso, pero la cosa fue a más… Y ella dijo que con sentimientos todo era mejor. Yo pensaba que no, que sólo sexo estaba bien. Pero las cosas cambiaron. De repente me daba demasiados celos verla con Artie. Cuando los chicos la miran, quiero matarlos. En serio. He comprado alguna que otra arma… La quiero. Me encanta cómo sonríe, como canta, como juega con su pelo. Es perfecta, ¿sabes? Y sí, sé que es raro, pero, ¿qué le voy a hacer? Además…He descubierto otra cosa. –dijo bajando la mirada.

Quinn no sabía cómo interpretar esto. Santana, ¿enamorada de Britt? Quizás sólo le estaba tomando el pelo. Sí, quizás sólo bromeaba. Santana es…No, no puede ser. Santana es la chica que se ha acostado con más chicos en todo el planeta. Siempre está con chicos. Lo único que hace es practicar sexo. ¿O quizás…?

-¿Qué…qué cosa? –Quinn miraba al suelo.

-Creo que no es sólo Britt. Quinn…creo que… me gustan las chicas. –dijo muy, pero que muy bajo- Es que…no sé, los chicos no me atraen. No puedo enamorarme de un chico. Simplemente no puedo. En cambio enamorarme de ella ha sido tan fácil…Demasiado fácil, quizás.

-Santana, si Britt te hace feliz, ve a por ella. Yo…yo te voy a apoyar con lo que decidas. Si te gustan los chicos está bien, si te gustan las chicas, pues también está bien. –Santana la abrazó.

-Gracias Quinn, gracias. Nadie lo sabe. Sólo tú, y Britt, claro.

-¿Le has confesado tus sentimientos?

-No puedo. Está con Artie, y, aparte de eso, me daría mucha vergüenza…

-Sí puedes. Vamos a hacer algo al respecto, ya verás.

(En el coro, al día siguiente)

Santana:

**No quiero otra cara bonita**

**No quiero a cualquiera para abrazar**

**No quiero que mi amor se desperdicie**

**Te quiero a ti y a tu hermosa alma**

**Tú eres tras quien quiero ir**

**Tú eres la que quiero abrazar**

**No desperdiciare otro minuto**

**Te quiero a ti y a tu hermosa alma**

Quinn:

**Yo sé que tú eres algo especial**

**Te seré siempre fiel**

**Quiero ser lo que siempre necesites**

**Luego espero que veas mi corazón**

Quinn & Santana:

**Tú hermosa alma, yeah**

**Tú podrías necesitar tiempo**

**Para pensar en eso**

**Pero yo estoy bien moviéndome hacia adelante**

**Yo calmare tu mente**

**Si tú me das la oportunidad**

**Yo nunca te hare llorar ven y tratémoslo**

Quinn & Santana:

**Estoy loco esperando por ti**

**baby tú piensas tu puedes querer, yo también**

**No quiero gastar tu tiempo**

**Tú ves las cosas como yo las veo**

**Yo solo quiero sabes si tú lo sientes también**

**No hay nada que dejemos de ocultar**

-¡Guau chicas! –Will estaba totalmente emocionado.- ¡Qué canción tan estupenda!

Todos aplaudieron, aunque estaban bastante confundidos sobre por qué Quinn y Santana estaban cantando juntas, y, además, una canción de amor.

-Respeto los gustos diferentes a los míos…Quiero decir, no me parece mal que canten dos chicas, enamoradas, pero admito que no es exactamente mi estilo. –dijo Rachel.- No sabía Quinn, que eras del otro bando…

-¡Oye! Un poco de respeto eh. Que estemos cantando juntas, que seamos amigas, no significa que estemos enamoradas. –dijo santana- Se nota que tú nunca has tenido una amiga, Berry. No sabes nada. Quinn y yo queríamos cantar juntas, porque nos hemos reconciliado, y nos gustó esta canción y ya está ¿vale? Deja de ponerme etiquetas, que es lo único que sabes hacer bien, juzgar a la gente sin saber nada acerca de ellos. –Santana salió totalmente furiosa de la sala de coro.

-¡Santana, espera! –Rachel se sintió muy mal por lo que había dicho. Había sido muy cruel, y es verdad, ¿Qué derecho tenía ella a juzgar la canción de Santana y Quinn? Ninguno.

-¿Estás contenta? Rachel, somos amigas, pero de vez en cuando tienes que aprender a callarte, o te vas a quedar muy sola. –Rachel iba a contestar, pero no le dio tiempo, ya que Quinn salió de allí apenas acabó la frase.

-Rachel la siguió- Espera Quinn. Sam, Kurt y yo, habíamos pensado en salir hoy al cine, o a pasear, ¿te apuntas? –Sonrió dulcemente.

-Quinn quería decir que no ''Dile que no, dile que no, se ha portado mal contigo y con santana, dile que no''.- Claro, ¿por qué no?

En ese instante, las miradas de las dos chicas se cruzaron, y miles de pensamientos pasaron por sus cabezas. Sí, eres genial. Sí, eres dulce. Se siguieron mirando mucho tiempo, para ellas los segundos no pasaban cuando estaban ahí.

-Nos vemos en la tarde. –Quinn la miró, se giró, y fue caminando despacio; no quería alejarse de ella.

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo número 2! (: Nada muy interesante, lo sé, pero apenas está comenzando. La canción que cantan en este capítulo Quinn y santana se llama 'beautiful soul' de Jesse McCartney.

Dani: Gracias siis me alegro que te gustara :D No soy muy buena, pero lo intento, lo intento jaja

Karo Baker: de verdad te gustó? Mil gracias! Me gustan Quinn & Rachel juntas, no sé porqué jaja

Gbrujndl: jaja bueno, veamos cómo evoluciona la cosa eh! Que Rachel quiere a Finn (por ahora xD)

Bueno, la salió a buscar porque la ''aprecia'' como amiga, y supo que le habían roto el corazón Y sí, es la canción de Hsm3. La cantan troy y gabriella bajo la lluvia!

HeYaAchele: gracias por poner mi historia en alerta, de verdad, me hacen mucha ilusión estas cosas! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: porque en cada sitio que estés, estaré yo.**_

Cuando miró el reloj, ya eran las cinco. Había quedado con Rachel y los chicos a las cinco y media. Y no estaba lista.

Quinn se miró al espejo una y otra vez. Miró su pelo, que caía con ondas suaves alrededor de su rostro. Sus ojos, de un color verdoso indescriptible. Vio lo mucho que había cambiado. Lo diferente que era ahora. Ya no era la niña de antes, la chica buena y dulce. La animadora novia del capitán del equipo de fútbol. Ahora, por fin, después de mucho tiempo, había podido ser ella misma. Ella, con sus defectos y virtudes, pero ella. Ahora veía el mundo con otros ojos…Su padre las había abandonado, a ella y a su madre, y eso había hecho que Quinn madurara demasiado pronto. Finn la había dejado, le había abierto los ojos, demostrándole que la vida no es todo color de rosa. Miró sus labios. Labios que habían besado sólo a algunos chicos, privilegiados. ¿Qué buscaba ahora? Descubrirse a sí misma. Hacer nuevas cosas. Cantar, bailar, reír hasta no poder más. Y por fin dejar de llorar. Por fin apartar la fortaleza que quería demostrar, y ser débil. Este año iba a ser demasiado duro, era el último en el instituto y quería darlo todo. Quizás, podría aspirar a más de lo que ella misma cree.

Todos los vestidos sobre la cama, las faldas, los pantalones, las camisas. Cada conjunto, algo especial. El traje de animadora en la percha. Recordó su primer beso con Finn, cuatro meses antes de entrar al Glee club. Recordó cuando era la capitana. Cuando reía con Santana y Britt en los entrenamientos. Lo orgulloso que estaba su padre de ella… El vestido de las seccionales, el conjunto que llevaba cuando los chicos les cantaron 'lean on me'. Tantos momentos, tantos instantes, únicos.

Cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada, Quinn salió de su casa a toda prisa. Se había arreglado muy rápido. Cerró con llave y caminó, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. El frío arrecia más que nunca. Las calles, llenas de nieve, y, por supuesto, de niños que juegan con ella. Una niña pasa por su lado, rozando su mano; y ella sonríe. Camina poco, cinco minutos, quizás seis. Y los encuentra, al frente de la cafetería que más les encanta.

-¡Chicos! –Todos se giran, y al ver a Quinn se acercan, la abrazan y sonríen.

-Llegas dos minutos tarde, -dijo Rachel- Pero no importa.

-Kurt da un puñetazo suave en el hombro de Rachel- Pobre Quinn, no la regañes, que mira que pintas trae.

Todos ríen al unísono.

-No me dio casi tiempo de arreglarme…-Dice Quinn bajando la mirada, con un aire demasiado fingido de tristeza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Finn pasó por tu casa un ratito? –Sam intenta guiñar un ojo, aunque le cuesta mucho; nunca supo cómo hacer eso.

-Qué bobo…-Quinn ríe y lo abraza por la cintura.

-Esas bromas no me gustan chicos. Finn es mi novio…-Rachel les lanza a todos, uno por uno, miradas lascivas, de esas que queman.

-Mira Rachel, te respetamos, sólo que nos parece más sexy el rollo animadora-futbolista. –Sam sonríe, se está imaginando cosas que es mejor no relatar.

-A mí me parece aún más sexy el rollo Finn-Yo. –Todos ríen, prefiriendo no comentar nada.

-¿Entramos? –Rachel mira a Quinn, está muerta de frío. Le coge la mano, y las dos sonríen- Creo que si no entramos ya, alguien se va a desmayar.

Sam empuja la puerta, y como buen caballero, la sostiene mientras todos pasan. La cafetería con techos altos, moderna, y grandes sofás en los que todo el mundo desea sentarse. Se acercan a pedir sus cafés. Café con crema y caramelo, a las chicas les encanta. Sam prefiere lo clásico y decide un café, con mucha espuma. Kurt se siente hoy algo más niño, y se decanta por un chocolate.

Pagan, y se sientan, al fondo como siempre.

-Llevo un rato pensando… ¿Por qué tienes tu guitarra aquí, Sam? –Quinn lo mira a los ojos, intrigada; Sam a veces es todo un misterio.

-Bueno…estoy dando clases por las tardes. De cuatro y media a cinco y media. Necesito dinero, y bueno, toco la guitarra bastante bien, y a las niñas les encanta mi pelo.

-¡No te eches tantos halagos eh! -Dice Quinn, y los demás estallan en una sonora carcajada.

-He pensado, porque, aparte de echarme halagos a mí mismo, también pienso .Sí sí, también pienso, que podríamos cantar algo ahora, sería divertido.

-Es una idea genial.

-A ti, todo lo que sea ser la estrella, te parece genial, Rachel. –Kurt la mira, mientras ella se levanta para sentarse al lado de Sam.

-Yo tengo la canción ideal. –Sam los mira, invitándolos a cantar, y empieza a cantar.

Sam:

**La amistad es algo que atraviesa el alma,****  
><strong>**es un sentimiento que no se te va.****  
><strong>**No te digo cómo, pero ocurre justo****  
><strong>**cuando dos personas van volando juntos.****  
><strong>**Suben a lo alto sobre la otra gente,****  
><strong>**como dando un salto en la inmensidad.****  
><strong>**Y no habrá distancia no la habrá****  
><strong>**ni desconfianza, si te quedas en mi corazón,****  
><strong>**ya siempre.**

Quinn:

******Porque en cada sitio que estés,****  
><strong>**porque en cada sitio que esté,****  
><strong>**en las cosas que vives, yo también viviré.****  
><strong>**Porque en cada sitio que estés,****  
><strong>**nos encontraremos unidos****  
><strong>**uno en brazos del otro, es el destino.**

Rachel:

******En la misma calle, bajo el mismo cielo,****  
><strong>**aunque todo cambie no nos perderemos.****  
><strong>**Abre bien los brazos mándame un aviso,****  
><strong>**no te quepa duda, yo te encontraré.****  
><strong>**No estarás ya solo yo estaré****  
><strong>**continuando el vuelo que****  
><strong>**te lleve con mi corazón,****  
><strong>**ya siempre.**

Kurt:

**Porque en cada sitio que estés,****  
><strong>**porque en cada sitio que esté,****  
><strong>**en las cosas que vives, yo también viviré.****  
><strong>**Porque en cada sitio que estés,****  
><strong>**no nos queda más que un camino,****  
><strong>**solo habrá dos amigos, tan unidos.**

Todos:

******Cree en mí, no te atrevas a dudar,****  
><strong>**todas las cosas que vives****  
><strong>**si son sinceras como tú, y yo,****  
><strong>**sabes tu, que jamas terminarán.****  
><strong>**Porque en cada sitio que estés,****  
><strong>**porque en cada sitio que esté,****  
><strong>**En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré.****  
><strong>**Porque en cada sitio que estés,****  
><strong>**Que esté, porque en cada sitio que esté,****  
><strong>**Y que esté.****  
><strong>**tú me llevas contigo dentro del corazón.****  
><strong>**Porque en cada sitio que estés,****  
><strong>**nos encontraremos unidos,****  
><strong>**uno en brazos del otro,****  
><strong>**es el destino.****  
><strong>**Es el destino.****  
><strong>**Porque en cada sitio que estés,****  
><strong>**porque en cada sitio que esté,****  
><strong>**en las cosas que vives,****  
><strong>**yo también viviré.**

Las personas, que se habían levantado al oír lo bien que cantaban, aplaudían efusivamente. La 'actuación', si se puede llamar así, había sido todo un éxito.

Ya llevaban bastante tiempo en la cafetería, y todos estaban muy ocupados. Decidieron despedirse y marcharse, ya que las obligaciones no esperan. Y, por cosas del destino, Rachel y Quinn, se quedaron solas.

-¿No te sientes genial en estos momentos? Como si todo estuviera bien… -Quinn miró a los ojos de Rachel. Aunque no lo admitiera, ella también se sentía extremadamente feliz.

-Sí, me gusta pasar tiempo con los chicos. Es…divertido. Aunque admito, que quiero conocerte más. Demos un paseo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es invierno.

-¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver?

Salieron de la cafetería, Quinn no le quitaba la vista a Rachel…Algo, un magnetismo, la hacía mantenerse al lado de la chica.

-¿Qué sientes estando enamorada de Finn?

-¿Siempre hablas de sentimientos? Rachel, por favor…-Quinn bajó la mirada- Realmente lo amé. Dios…

-¿le dirías que lo quieres?

-Ya no lo quiero. Me hizo mucho daño. Y lo peor, te quiere a ti.

-Muy graciosa.

-Lo sé.- Las dos rieron.

-Sentémonos.

-¡¿en el suelo? ¡¿En la nieve?

-Sí, anda, ven. –Rachel la cogió de la mano, mientras la acostaba delicadamente en el hielo que cubría un pequeño descampado.- Mira las nubes…Parece que dijeran algo.

-¡Esa parece un perrito!

-¡Lo parece! Y esa de allí, a tu derecha, un tren.

-Son preciosas… Nadie me había llevado nunca a ver las flores.

-Entonces, yo soy la primera.


End file.
